cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphire
Scarlett Lindsey Marie Harris (born January 7, 1993) is an American model and professional wrestler under the ring name Sapphire. She was trained by Paris Joyce and debuted in the wrestling world in early 2018. She is currently signed to UWA. Early Life Scarlett was born on January 8, 1993. in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. As a child, she became active in sports like Basketball and softball. After losing her love for the sports in her teenage years, she began modeling. Her parents Michelle and David Harris were very proud of the young Scarlett as she began modeling. Within her first year of modeling, she had won several pageants and later went on to a state pageant. Shortly after, her father disappeared, leaving Scarlett and her mother to fend for themselves. At the start of her senior year of high school, her mother had been diagnosed with cancer. Her mother fought cancer for nearly a year before the fell victim to the horrible disease. After Scarlett kissed her mother goodbye, she drove to Hollywood to pursue a career in modeling. Due to her lack on knowledge on the modeling industry, she began struggling. In 2018, she met Mya Lennox and Paris Joyce, two professional wrestlers. After befriending the two women, she shortly found herself training with them. In the process, she was noticed by several companies. Within two months of wrestling, she found herself signed to BGB. Professional Wrestling Career Shortly after being singed to BGB, she had her debut match against Lorea Vixie. Lorea's charismatic and amazing ring ability put her over in the match and had the fans shocked to see a newcomer this good in the ring. Sapphire knew she'd have to bring it all to impress the fans and she did just that. Fast forward two months later, Sapphire had been booked to face Brookie May in the opening match of Exodus's Day Two of World War. In this match, Sapphire showed off her new moves and her heel presence in the ring. That was just enough to knock off the sweet Brook. This match is believed to be the start of something great. Months later, Sapphire, Paris, and Gabriella all posed as "Playboy bunnies". Which led Sapphire up to facing Gabriella in her own debut match. Would the "Lilac Dream" end the winning streak of Sapphire? Days in advance, Sapphire was attacked by Gabriella after a training session, leading Sapphire to have a minor injury. Sapphire still went on to face Gabriella days later, unfortunatly Sapphire the fell victim to the newcomers wrath. This match put both of these ladies on the map. Both of the ladies were contacted by Vittoria's owner, Everette C. Both of the women were signed that night and became the first women of Victory. On the first episode of Vittoria, Sapphire was announced to face Jane Yin in a one on one match. As Sapphire and Jane faced each other, Sapphire would slap Jane repeatedly and rub it in her face that Jane was nothing compared to her. Jane would retaliate by kicking Sapphire's face and hitting her finishing move, ending the match in little over a minute. That would indeed be Sapphire first and last match in Vittoria, she was released in the following weeks. After taking a break from the ring, Sapphire decided to step back in and meet with Reine Guzal and Katelynn Lennox '''and signed a contract with UWA. = Wrestling Persona Sapphire isn't the most known women's wrestler but the way she presents herself says otherwise. '''The Vision represents her as a work of art, a symbol of sexiness, creativity, and talent. She takes pride in herself and her body and isn't afraid to show it. She tends to think that she is the most known women's wrestler with her mean attitude and demeanor. She'll do anything to come out on top and prove to the world that she is the very best. = In Wrestling Finishing Move * Eye on Me (Kill-switch) * Face Buster Signatures * Corner Figure Four Choke * Diving Crossbody Nicknames * Mistress of Midnight * The Vision